Destined Night
by Satashi
Summary: Nagisa ask Honoka to the school dance. After a shared moment, their true feelings are shown.


Author's Notes: This is an Anime/Manga section: "Pretty Cure" fanfic. Since there's no category for it, I put it under misc. Yes, this is a Nagisa/ Honoka romance.

* * *

Running past my friends, I took a deep breath and prepared for my favorite goal shot. The last person was avoided and I leapt to the air, letting out a sharp yell as I slung my racket. The hard ball swerved to the side and cracked the ground, making it ricochet up and between the goalie's legs. The net gave way and the ball continued through and to the bottom of the stands. Our couch blew the whistle and I couldn't help but grin to myself. As far as I knew, I was the only one who has ever done that.

**Destined Night**

**By:**

**Satashi**

"I got it!" Nagisa called out as she ran to the stands to pick up the ball. Scooping it up into her racket she looked up at the conversation taking place a few steps above her.

"No, really, I..." Honoka took a step backwards and waved her hands shyly at the guys in front of her.

"Come on Honoka, the dance is only a few nights away, we need to know!" One of them protested as the others beside him took a step forward.

"Will you go with one of us or not!?" another added in, getting nods from the small group of five.

The look on Honoka's face made Nagisa bite her lip in frustration. Her best friend had been pestered for the last week now by guys asking her to the upcoming school dance. Seems like now they were finally pressing for an answer. "Hey, leave her alone!" Nagisa called out to them, annoyed. "Can't you see that you're intimidating her?!"

"Nagisa..." Honoka looked at her thankfully.

"Then who's she going to go with?" A third boy from the crowd asked the sandy blonde girl.

"We won't give up until she goes with one of us!"

Having heard enough, Nagisa gripped her racket and yelled up at them. "She's going with me, so leave her alone already!" The silence that followed shocked her, making her turn around and look at the people suddenly giving her all their attention. _'I didn't yell that loud did I?'_ Her mind asked herself. Swallowing, she looked over at Honoka who seemed just as shocked as the rest.

"Shoulda known..." The group muttered to themselves as they turned and started walking away.

When they were a reasonable amount away, Honoka hopped down the steps and over to her friend. "Nagisa, what?"

"Eh, I'm sorry..." The girl looked down, embarrassed as the noise around them started to pick up again now that the ordeal was over. "I... didn't know what else to say to make them leave you alone."

"Oh... Oh, I see." Honoka took a few steps back and turned around. "Thanks for the help, then." She moved up the stands and looked back over her shoulder. "But for a moment there... I was happy to hear that."

A blush shot across the Lacrosse player's face while she watched her partner run up the stands and over to the school buildings. '_Well that sucks..._' She thought to herself as she walked slowly back over to her team and ignored the questions about her 'date' to the dance. The remainder of her practice went by without her really noticing and before long she found herself waiting at the gates of her school. A few people looked over at her and whispered to their walking partners who then looked shocked while grinning at her.

Looking to the ground, Nagisa tried to fight back another blush. Word got around fast apparently, and she had gotten a few looks as the day went on. Finally, after waiting almost fifteen minutes, she saw Honoka walk past the school gates and turn to look at her. "Hey," she greeted casually as she walked over to the other girl. "Waiting?"

"For you," Nagisa replied uneasy. "Um, Meppo wanted to see Mipple!" She quickly took out her pouch and opened it up, revealing a sleeping Meppo. "Eh," The blush finally came to her face while she tried to think of what to say.

"Want to walk home together?" Honoka asked as she went by, taking her hand as she did. Nagisa allowed herself to be pulled along without any protest. Holding hands was nothing new for the girls, but after Nagisa's outbreak today it got them several more looks and whispers. "It seems we're popular today, huh?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a quiet moment since practice... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For saying that so suddenly. If someone is taking you to the dance, I probably ruined it for you."

"I don't have a date," Honoka replied easily, looking over at her.

"I don't either..." Nagisa swallowed suddenly. "Hey, since you don't and I don't, would you want to...you know?"

"Go together?" Honoka stopped at the entrance to Nagisa's apartment complex and smiled at her.

"Yeah, would you want to go with me?" Her free hand went to scratch the back of her neck

The bluish-purple haired girl let go of Nagisa's hand and nodded as she walked away from her backwards. "Sure. Half the school already thinks we are anyway." She giggled lightly and waved. "Together it is."

"Yeah, together." Nagisa returned her grin with a shy one of her own. When her friend was out of sight she finally allowed herself to panic. "Oh my god, _what_ am I going to wear!?" The girl hurried up to her apartment and unlocked the door. "Mom! Hey Mom are you home?"

"My, aren't we perky today?" Her mother asked as she walked by with a hamper of dirty cloths.

"Mom, I need a favor." Nagisa followed her, picking up whatever fell out of the basket.

"You can't have an advance on your allowance."

"It's not that!" She protested, annoyed. "I need... well; it kind of is like that... I need a dress!"

"A dress?" Her mother turned and looked at her. "Since when did you ever want to be in a dress?"

"Eh... Well, there's this... dance... at school, and..."

Her mother laughed lightly and set the hamper down. "Okay, okay, I suppose I can buy you a dress for that."

"Really?!" Nagisa hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you! We need to go now, the dance is this Friday!"

"They waited this long to ask you?" Her mother shook her head and put her hand on her hip.

"Actually... I kind of asked."

"Oh? Who is it, that soccer player?" She walked past her daughter and picked up her purse.

"No, I'm just going with a friend." Nagisa put a hand on her pouch when she felt Mepple start to wake up. "I need to get something from my room; I'll be right back okay?" Without waiting for an answer she ran off and closed the door behind her.

"I want to see Mipple!" Mepple proclaimed to her the moment she got in her room.

"Not right now! I'm very busy!"

"You look freaked out," The small cell-phone like creature told her as if he were stating the weather. "You should go talk to Honoka about it!"

"Nice try," Nagisa glared at her friend. "Look, between now and Friday I won't be around Honoka besides at school."

"Why!?"

"Because I have to get ready for my date!"

"You have a date!? With who!?"

"With Honoka!" Nagisa replied angrily. No sooner than the words escaped her mouth did she clamp a hand over it.

If the Hero thought anything of the two girls dating he didn't show it. Instead his eyes began to water. "So I can't see Mipple?"

Sighing, Nagisa slid the food card across the phone like device. "Drown your woes in some ice cream, I need to go shopping. No talking for a bit, okay?"

"Ice cream!"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"What will your date be wearing?" Nagisa's mother asked as they looked at the semi-formal dresses in the shop.

The girl being questioned looked nervously at the cloths around her. "Probably white and blue," She thought aloud. Picking up a red dress, she held it up to herself and looked in a mirror. "… Nothing mature ever looks good on me…"

"You just have to find something that you like," Her mother took the dress and held another one in front of her. "If he's going to be wearing light colors then you should wear something dark."

"Black and pink?" She thought to her Pretty Cure outfit. Although it was a little to revealing for a dance, she had to admit that she did like the colors on it.

"Try this one on." Nagisa took the offered dress from her mother and looked it over. A black form fitting Chinese style dress with light pink highlights around the hem. A long slit ran up the leg to give freedom of movement.

"I need shoes too…" Nagisa's mind realized as she looked at the outfit. "…and a purse."

* * *

The night of the dance came by fast and before she knew it, Nagisa was sitting at the vanity in her room nervously letting her mother apply makeup on her face. "Not too much," She spoke suddenly.

"Relax already," Her mother scolded her. "You've said that a hundred times, I know what I'm doing. Hold _still_, for the last time!" She ran some eyeliner across her daughter's eyes and leaned back to observe her work. She had managed to apply the eyeliner, a little blush and lip gloss to her daughter, as well as paint the fingernails that had to be manicured since she had a habit of biting them. "How are you getting to the dance?"

"A friend's sister is also going, so she's giving us a ride to and from." Nagisa looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile a little. "Hey, I don't look half bad."

"See? I told you." Her mother stood up. "Now finish getting ready, I'll be in the living room." She went to leave, only pausing to peck her husband on the cheek as she left.

"Hey Dad," Nagisa greeted as she put in her earrings. "Do I look okay?"

"Great!" He replied with a grin, walking over to her. "I got you something."

"What's that?" Nagisa blinked and looked at the clear plastic box he held in his hand. Inside was a pink rose with dark green trimmings around it. "A band corsage? But Dad…"

"I know, the guy normally gives it to the girl, but I thought you'd want it anyway." He sat on her vanity. "Just incase. You know," His daughter's face suddenly flushed when she realized that he knew her date was another girl. "Don't worry pumpkin," He gently patted her head and smiled down at her. "You're my little girl, always."

"It's not like that!" She protested, standing. "We're just friends!" She took the small container anyway and brushed past him on her way to the door. Pausing just a moment, she looked down at it. "…Thanks, Dad."

As if on cue the doorbell rang, getting Nagisa's little brother's attention. "Sister's date is here!" he proclaimed excitedly and ran to the door despite the protest. When the door was open, the little boy greeted the person with a loud "Hello!" but then paused in his tracks. "Honoka!"

"Hello, Ryouta." Honoka smiled down at him. "Is Nagisa ready?"

"I'm ready," Her friend answered as she leaned against the wall to pull her shoes on. She had decided to go with the Chinese dress as well as some black high heel shoes. At her side hung a dark pink purse and matching earrings graced her ears. "Wow," The girl breathed after finally getting a good look at Honoka. "You look… great!"

"Thank you, as do you." Honoka looked down at her elegant white dress. It clung closely to her body down to her waist where it flared out dramatically. A large light blue bow was on her back. Her shoes were matching white with blue trim, although not heels like her counter part had. She offered her gloved hand to her friend, who took it. The gloves were fingerless and went a little past her elbow where they flared with blue trim as well.

"Sister's dating Honoka?" Ryouta asked, shocked. Turning, he ran back into the living room. "Mom! Nagisa's dating a girl!"

"Let's go," the blond said embarrassedly while using her free hand to wave to her father as she left. The pair walked to the elevator and after pressing the button to go down, Nagisa's hand bumped her purse. "Um…I have something for you," She spoke shyly as they boarded.

"Oh?" The blue haired girl blinked and looked over at her.

"Yeah," Nagisa unzipped her purse and shifted Meppo to the side and retrieved the small plastic box. "I know it's normally from a guy, but I know you'd want one, so…" Her eyes shyly looked down into her friend's and in the moment Nagisa noticed that with her heels on, along with her natural height advantage on the girl, Honoka barely came to her shoulder.

Seeing the flower bracelet, Honoka smiled happily. "Thank you! I did want one, really badly." She offered her hand to her friend and felt her cheeks burn just a little as Nagisa awkwardly slid it over her small wrist. "I have one for you too, actually." When her hand was free again, she reached into her white purse and pulled out a small box as well. "But I know you don't like wearing bracelets so I got the clip kind." The box opened to reveal a white rose with blue flecked tips. "Do you want it?"

"I always wanted to wear one of these actually..." Nagisa allowed her friend to clip the pin across her left breast. "I guess we match now, huh?" She looked down at the flower in appreciation.

"Yeah, it's like we're a couple."

The word instantly made both girls look away from each other shyly. Any further embarrassment was saved by their friends greeting them at the bottom of the apartment complex.

* * *

"Wow, everything looks so different." Honoka looked around the school auditorium in appreciation. "It's almost like a different place all together."

"I still think they could have at least rented out somewhere for the dance," Nagisa complained half heartedly. "Will everyone really fit in here at the same time?"

"Don't worry; we should have plenty of room." Kyoko waved the notion off. "Natsuko said that even with the tables and stuff, we'll still have plenty of room to dance."

"Ack!"

Honoka turned to her date, who seemed suddenly stiff. "Nagisa? What's wrong?"

Slowly, the girl turned to her friend. "I just remembered…"

"Remembered what?"

"Nagisa can't dance-mepo!" Mepple's voice suddenly came form Nagisa's purse, making a few people turn and look at her.

"Shhhh!" Nagisa hissed to her friend while Honoka laughed nervously. "I can dance just fine… just not slow."

"It'll be okay," Honoka put her hand on Nagisa's shoulder to cheer her up. "I'm sure we won't slow dance much anyway, and I heard from Fujipi that none of his friends knew how to either."

"Eh? Fujipi can't slow dance either?!"

"I can, actually," a voice from behind scared Nagisa enough to scamper away and get behind Honoka. "Ah, did I scare you? Sorry, sorry."

"Good evening, Fujipi." Honoka smiled at her childhood friend. "Where's your date?" He was dressed up in a nice black tuxedo but didn't seem to have a flower pinned on his chest.

"Over there." He pointed to his soccer buddies, who were all laughing by the refreshments. "We all came as a group. Turns out none of them had the guts to ask a girl."

"You're dateless too?" Nagisa moved from behind her friend and tried to save some of her embarrassment.

"There was a raffle of who I would invite, so I just didn't invite anyone." He laughed uneasily. "How about you two? Where are your dates?" His eyes swept to each girl's corsage. "Ohhhh, together I see? Anyway, save a dance for me okay Honoka?"

"Sure!" The girl smiled.

"You too, Nagisa." He waved lightly before walking over to his friends and then on the dance floor as an upbeat song started to play and finally start the dance.

"That shocked me," Nagisa sighed and held a hand to her heart. "Mou, why does everyone have to point out that we came together?"

"There there," Honoka took her hand and lead the girl over to the table with the beverages. "Have some punch and relax a little."

"Thank you," She took a long drink and just barely had enough time to set the cup down before Shiho ran by and grabbed both their arms. "Wha!?"

"Let's dance, let's dance, let's dance!" The hyper girl cheered happily. Before either could protest they were already in the middle of the floor.

"I can do this at least," Nagisa moved in between the crowd and let herself go to the music, glad to have something she knew on her mind rather than worrying about what she didn't.

The first song faded seamlessly into the second and before long a third played as well. The newest song was one that knew pretty well and laughed as her friends danced with their dates, grinding their bodies together despite being in semi to full formal gowns and dresses. Her eyes scanned the area to find Honoka and after a moment, spotted her dancing alongside of one of the science club members.

A sudden impulse took control of the girl and she moved through the crowd and wrapped an arm around Honoka's stomach, making her squeak in surprise. Turning to look at who just grabbed her, she saw Nagisa's playful face stick her tongue out. The next moment she felt her dance behind her much like a guy would. "Mou, you!" She complained embarrassedly before slowly starting to dance with her, moving her back against Nagisa's front.

"Whew whew!" Someone cheered at them, but it was lost as soon as Honoka realized how funny they must look. Laughing herself, she put her hands on Nagisa's and danced with her fully.

"Since when did you know how to dance like that?" Nagisa laughed into her ear.

"From all the MTV you make me watch when I come over," She replied happily. "For once I'm glad you're such a bad influence on me!"

"Hey now!" Nagisa twirled her a moment before bringing Honoka back to her front, where she moved her body closely against hers. "Shake that money maker!"

"Nagisa!" Honoka felt her cheeks color, but laughed despite herself. The song faded out and was instantly replaced by a slower one. The lights dimmed a little and before they knew it, several small lights were circling the floor, only illuminating enough to allow people to see where they were dancing. The couples changed from goof off to serious almost instantly and pulled their dates close to slow dance with.

"Um," Nagisa looked at Honoka as she pulled away and turned to face her.

"Nagisa lets dance!" Hasekura's voice suddenly invaded her ears and before she could react, was swept up by the goofy red-head. "You don't have a date right?"

"Actually…" She turned to look at Honoka, who was being asked by Fujimaru. Seeing no help there, she turned back to the boy. "No guy, no."

"Great!" His hands went to her waist and swayed to the side, making her reach up to put her hands on his shoulders. "I suck at dancing, though."

"So do I, don't worry." Nagisa grinned to herself. If it was anyone that she could pick to have to dance with first to get over the awkwardness of it, it would have to be this guy. The goofball that chased after Cure Black, even though pushy, was sort of kind of a friend of hers. "So no one would go with you huh?" She teased him as the pair awkwardly moved on the dance floor.

"I couldn't find my dream girl," he sighed and spun Nagisa around just for the fun of it. "I can never seem to get more than just a fleeting glimpse of her." Hasekura moved along with her a little more easily. "No one would go with you either? Ouch!" He looked down at the girl, trying to decide if her stepping on his foot was intentional or not.

Smirking up at him, Nagisa answered evasively. "Maybe, maybe not." She turned along with him, watching others dance to try and get a better idea of how to do it properly. "At least my date isn't a group of guys. Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry." Hasekura closed one eye in apology. "I told you I suck at slow dancing."

The pair laughed at each other a moment before grinning. The song ended after a moment and they both smiled. It had to be by far the worst dance either of them ever had, but at least now they were both over the initial embarrassment of slow dancing with someone.

"My turn!" Another boy announced, taking Nagisa's hand and sweeping into a bow. Sure enough, another slow song started playing and Honoka was also grabbed by another member of the soccer team.

Nagisa accepted the dance and made it all the way through without any embarrassment, even coming out a little better dancer from it. Thankfully the next song picked up the beat and the lights flashed back on fully, swirling the dance floor with different colors. Recognizing the song, Nagisa smiled to herself and found her friends.

Honoka watched happily as the Lacrosse team did their own little dance. "They look like they're having fun."

"Sure do." The voice of Fujimaru made the girl jump a little. "Scared two girls in one night, I'm on a roll." He offered her a cup of punch, which she took. "You may not want to drink anymore after this cup; the guys are spiking it right now."

Honoka looked behind the soccer leader and gasped at the group of boys pouring a clear liquid into the large punch bowl. "Oh my… I should stop them." Her movement to go by him was cut short when an arm went out to stop her.

"Aw come on, let them have some fun." Fujimaru smiled down at her.

"Mou, you always were a troublemaker behind the scenes." Honoka grinned despite herself and turned to watch the girls dancing. "Doesn't really seem like a formal dance does it?"

"No matter what, we're only high school students." He chuckled to himself. "We can dress as nice as we want, but we'll still act like children given the chance."

"I suppose that's true." Honoka sipped her punch slowly, waiting for the song to be over before reclaiming her date. She didn't have to wait long before the music changed, but was pulled to the dance floor by her childhood friend.

Nagisa took the opportunity to get beside her friend during the vocal order dance. The song told them to take two steps to the right, then one back before hopping forward. Laughing, the large mass of people did as they were told before the song faded and another one picked up.

Time flew by fast and before Nagisa knew it, the third set of slow songs started to be played. Walking quickly to tables, she sat down before anyone could ask her to dance again. "It's hot…" She complained to no one in particular.

Honoka came to her a moment later and smiled. "Resting?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a moment alone since the first song." She took a large breath and sighed. "I'm most definitely sitting these out. Actually, I could use a drink."

"The guys spiked the punch," Honoka sat down beside her friend at the table. "I don't recommend drinking it." Reaching over, she picked up a glass and offered it to her friend. "Here, I filled it up with water last song."

"Thanks," Nagisa took it and gulped it down quickly. "Man that really hits the spot." A few moments went by in idle chat before they were both interrupted by Fujimaru, who requested a dance from Nagisa. "Dance? With you?" She swallowed thickly.

"Come on," He pulled her up and led her out to the dance floor. Placing his hands on her waist, he moved to the music after letting her get situated herself. "Enjoying the dance so far?" He asked after a moment.

"I think so," She looked up at him. "How about you?"

"Yeah, it's a blast." He looked back down at her and judged his next few words carefully. "You haven't danced with Honoka yet have you?"

"Eh!?" her face blushed. "We danced…"

"I meant slow dance."

"I-I don't want to embarrass her. I mean, fast dancing for fun is one thing, but…"

He grinned lightly. "She wants you to ask her."

"How can you tell?" Nagisa looked over at the table, where Honoka was looking down at her drink, contemplating. After a moment she closed her eyes and took a swig of punch, making a face at it after she swallowed.

"I just can. Listen, Nagisa, don't let other people get to you so much. It's not like you to hesitate."

"…Yeah." The girl looked down. "But I can barely slow dance as it is, I don't know how to do it in reverse."

"If that's all that's stopping you, let's find out." His hands went to his shoulders and plucked hers, placing them on his waist. She next found his hands on her shoulders. "You start off, sway to whatever side."

"Okay," She looked around, glad that it was too dark for anyone to really tell what they were doing. "Just like normal?"

"Yeah, you're just leading it instead of following." He felt her move and responded to it. "See? Not so hard is it?"

"Actually… no, its not." She gave him a lame smile. "You don't think she'll mind dancing with me like this?"

"Not at all. Trust me, I know her best." The song started to fade away and he guided her back over to the table. "Good it's another slow song coming up, go for it."

"Right!" Nagisa left his embrace and walked over to her date. "Hey," She greeted.

"Hello," Honoka looked up at her happily, as if waiting.

"Would you want to-?"

"Dance with me?" A boy Nagisa didn't know offered his hand down at Honoka. The blue haired girl blinked a moment before looking over at Nagisa then back to the boy. When a few seconds went by, she put on a fake smile and stood up.

"Wait!" Nagisa clenched her fist. "Um," She closed her eyes when the two looked at her. Taking a breath, she looked back up and caught Fujimaru's eyes across the room. He gave her a slight nod in return. "She's dancing with me!" the words left her mouth quickly, almost blurring together.

"Oh, my bad." The boy looked embarrassed and walked backwards a bit before turning. Honoka looked at her best friend, glad her makeup was covering her darkening cheeks.

"Shall we?" Nagisa offered her hand out, which was taken. Together the pair walked to the floor next to the other dancing couples. The blond put her hands on Honoka's waist and smiled when she felt Honoka's on her shoulders. A moment passed before Nagisa remembered to lead, and did so by moving to the beat of the song.

"You don't dance so badly," Honoka spoke up at her softly.

"I had someone show me so I could," She whispered back, making her partner giggle lightly. "But if I step on your foot, don't laugh at me okay?"

"Of course not!" Honoka shook her head, as if to show that she really wouldn't. The movement, however, threw off their timing and the pair bumped into another dancing couple. The girl in white stumbled a little and found herself against Nagisa's chest. Her partner whispered a quick apology to the pair they interrupted.

When Honoka didn't move back right away, Nagisa allowed her arms to slowly wrap around her date's waist and pull the smaller girl closer. In response, she felt Honoka's arms slide up her body and wrap around her neck and shoulders. Her partner's head rested under her chin and she felt Honoka's eyes flutter closed. The pair slowly started to move again, gently dancing to the soothing music. "Your hair smells nice," Nagisa spoke down in a whisper.

"Thank you," Honoka breathed out against Nagisa's chest. Inhaling the scent, she smiled. Nagisa wore perfume maybe once since the two had met and that was at the mall when there was a free sample at a store. For her to wear some tonight was special. Pulling her closer, Honoka snuggled head against Nagisa's shoulder and under her neck. '_I wish I could stay like this longer than just a dance,_' her mind thought. '_I don't want to let go…_'

"Honoka…" Nagisa blushed darkly. "Honoka…" She rubbed her partner's back slightly to get attention, and was rewarded with Honoka pulling back just enough to look up at her. "I don't mind at all, but the songs been over…"

"Eh!?" Honoka pulled back quickly, getting a few stifled laughs from the people around them dancing to an upbeat song. "I…" Looking over at her date's embarrassed face, she took a step back. "I need to get some air!" Without waiting for a reply, she turned and hurried over to a door and went through it.

"Honoka!" Nagisa's embarrassment quickly turned into fear. '_I shouldn't have pulled her closer…_' Her mind yelled at herself as she retraced the steps her date just took. '_I probably scared her._' The door to the outside opened without complaint and a small breeze blew past the girl while she made her way over to her friend.

"I'm sorry," Honoka spoke first without turning around. "I shouldn't have… I mean," Bringing her arms up, she hugged herself. "But when you held me like that I couldn't stop myself."

"Honoka…" Nagisa closed the gap between them and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I shouldn't have-" She stopped her sentence when the shorter girl took a step forward, letting her hand fall. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," Honoka sniffled. "I liked it. I liked it too much."

"…You mean?"

Turning, Honoka looked at Nagisa. "I didn't want to let go." A tear ran down her cheek. "I didn't want you to move from me… Even if it was just a dance, I liked it. I really, really liked it! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Another tear fell. "I don't want to ruin our friendship but after tonight I can't… I just can't…" Honoka dissolved into sobs, looking down at the ground as her tears fell, unable to say anymore.

"Hey now, look at you…" Nagisa lifted up Honoka's chin and smiled at her. "You're going to smear your make up." Using her hand, she dotted the girl's tears as best she could. "Don't cry, you did nothing wrong."

"But…"

"I came out here because I thought I scared you, not the other way around." Nagisa put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Honoka, I liked it too. I always liked it when we were together. Even holding your hand so casually, I like it. I like you too, so don't apologize for that."

"No, it's more than that." Honoka looked up to Nagisa's eyes and blinked back more tears. "I liked it more than in a friendly way! I liked it in a romantic way! I-I"

"Me too…"

The girl's rant was cut off by those two simple words. "…What?"

"Me too. I like you in a romantic way, Honoka." Nagisa leaned her head down and placed their foreheads together. "I like you Honoka. As a girl, not just a friend."

"You mean…?"

"Yes." Nagisa sniffed, smiling happily. "Look, I'm crying now too!" She bought her hands up to wipe her eyes. "And I suck at putting on makeup!"

"Don't rub it!" Honoka took the other girl's hands before she could mess up her makeup more than she already has. The two looked at each other a moment before slowly giving each other a hug. "I like you, Nagisa."

Nodding, Nagisa tightened the hug. "I like you too… Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you'll be mine?" Honoka half laughed, half cried her reply.

"Then it's settled." Nagisa pulled back and smiled down at her new girlfriend. "Pretty Cure, best friends, now girlfriends."

Honoka hugged the girl again, this time fiercely. Nagisa returned the embrace quickly, just as hard. "We still have a date to finish," She spoke after a moment, offering her hand as they pulled apart. "Come on, we still have a few more dances before the nights over."

"Yeah!" Honoka took the offered hand and together they went back in the main building.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Honoka told her partner at the door to Nagisa's apartment.

"Me too. Some first date, huh?" She felt her lips turn up into a smile. "I promise the next one will be smoother."

"It was perfect," Honoka laughed happily. "Really. I can't be any happier than I am right now."

"I'm glad." Nagisa pulled Honoka into another hug. "Tell the girls I said thanks for the ride for me?"

"Sure." She pulled back just a little and looked up at Nagisa.

Taking a hint, the blond blushed darkly. Ever so slowly she leaned down and felt Honoka move up on her toes to meet her in a small kiss. When it ended, both girls looked into the other's eyes and slowly moved to kiss again. Letting it last, Nagisa ran her hand down the length of Honoka's hair.

Without warning, the door to the apartment opened up and a young voice sprang up. "Sister's kissing her date!" The two girls froze with their eyes wide open, too shocked at the moment to move.

"Ryouta! Don't spy on your sister, it's bad…" Nagisa's mother froze in mid sentence.

Ever so slowly the pair let go of each other. "I'll, um, see you Monday at school?"

"Yeah…" Honoka giggled nervously at being caught in the act and took a step backwards. A small moment passed before she turned and quickly walked away. "I'll call!" With that said, the girl ran the rest of the way to the elevator, face blushing like fire.

"Bye-bye…" Nagisa waved, still scared to turn and face her family. Finally, after delaying as much as she could, Nagisa looked to the door of the house. Ryouta was sitting in the floor pointing at her with his mouth wide open. Her mother had her hand to her mouth but didn't seem to mind it other than being in shock.

"Have a good date, pumpkin?" Her father asked as he looked around the corner.

Taking the opportunity, Nagisa kicked off her heels and closed the door, running over to him. "Yeah! It was the best!"

"Tell me all about it!" The two walked away from the entrance to their house, where the other two members of the family were still stunned.

* * *

Author's Notes: This was an extremely challenging story to write. By having two females as the main characters, especially ones that interact like they do…. Keeping the "her" and "she" to the right person was very difficult. I tried to make it easy to follow but if you ever got lost, mention it in a review and I'll try to improve it on my next fanfic. Yes, I'll ticket a site admin to get a Pretty Cure category. Lets hope for the best. 


End file.
